Names
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Anakin and Padme talk about their new family.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
Names  
By Angel Kamiya

Anakin was lying on the couch sleeping when he was woken up by his wife. After he opened his eyes he stared up at her face, amazed that he was married to such a wonderful woman. The woman was wearing a white nightgown and the pendant that he had given to her when he had been a boy. Anakin moved so she could sit beside him.

He put an arm around her shoulder and held her. Leaning back, he felt her place her head against her chest. Anakin was wearing his plain brown Jedi clothing, which he hadn't bothered changing out of yet. They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. The thick glass of the apartment blocked out the sounds coming from the traffic outside.

When he first arrived at the apartment that night, he saw that his wife was gone. Since he didn't have much to do for the rest of the night he waited for her to get back. Anakin still felt very guilty what he had done to Dooku. It had been a vicious lightsaber duel and he had executed the Sith Lord. At the time Palpatine had told him how it had been necessary, but Anakin was now thinking about how the man should have been prisoner. What had happened was something Anakin hadn't been able to share with anyone else.

The apartment that Padme lived in was very private because she was a Senator, which meant he didn't have much trouble meeting with her whenever he wanted. Whenever he got back to Coruscant, Anakin made the time to see the person that he loved. Padme was his entire life and the most important thing in the galaxy.

"You weren't here when I arrived," Anakin started, looking at her. "Why didn't you wake me when you got back?"

"I'm sorry for being late. I had many things to do in the Senate," Padme replied, smiling. "You looked exhausted, so I didn't want to wake you. Are you going to tell me why you are sleeping out here and not in bed?"

"It felt wrong being in bed without you."

"Anakin. I'm sorry. I know that I've made things even more complicated now that I'm pregnant."

"Don't apologize."

Padme looked up at his face and saw that her husband was preoccupied. There was something going on that he wasn't telling her about. Was he thinking about the Jedi Order? Padme hoped that he would tell her what he was planning. They were going to have to deal with this together

"Something is bothering you isn't it?" Padme said, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"I wish my mother were here. I think she would have been happy to learn that she was going to become a grandmother."

Whenever Padme heard Anakin talking about her mother it always made her sad. Losing Shmi Skywalker had been really traumatic and Anakin had never gotten over it. That was the main reason why he always tried his hardest to protect everyone he loved. Padme knew that he would always risk his life in order to save her or Obi-Wan if either of them were in danger. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I know she would have. Your mother would have spoiled our baby."

"What are we going to name our boy?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Padme, surprised.

"We are going have to give him a name."

When Anakin finished talking, Padme was smiling because he had told her it was going to be a boy. Padme had wanted to be surprised which was why she hadn't asked about the gender of her baby from her medical driod. They had both wanted to be surprised, but it looked like Anakin had already made up his mind that it would be a male.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Padme asked, amused. "Is this the Force telling you?"

"It's nothing like that. It's just a guess."

"I think it's going be a girl. I think she will be very beautiful."

Anakin wondered if her wife wanted a girl. All the women in her family were pretty and intelligent. Padme loved watching over her older sister's two children and she probably was wishing for a girl of her own to dress up. Anakin suddenly felt himself hoping for a girl because that might have made his wife a little happier.

"We should both by able to name our child. I'll give him a name if it's a boy and you'll name her if it's a girl," Anakin suggested.

"That seems fair," Padme smiled. "Well... what are you going to name him if it's a boy?"

Anakin sat there thinking. It only took him a moment before he told her.

"I want him to be called Luke."

"Why Luke?"

"My mother was always telling me how she wished that I had an older brother. She wanted someone my age to watch over me because I got into so much trouble while I was a boy on Tatooine. Once she told me that she probably would have named my imaginary older brother Luke. I think she would have wanted her grandson to be named Luke."

"That's a nice name," Padme replied, closing her eyes.

"What if it's a girl? Will you tell me her name?"

"You don't expect me to make up my mind right now do you?" Padme replied, giggling. "I'm not sure. There are so many good names out there in the galaxy."

Anakin ran his fingers through Padme's long hair. As they were lying there together, he noticed how happy she was. For once they weren't talking about the war and they weren't talking about politics. It was times like this that he was the most peaceful.

"You should take your time. You should think up a good name for her," Anakin uttered.

"Luke will be the son of the Chosen One. I think he will be a great Jedi."

"I don't want our child to be a Jedi," Anakin interrupted.

"What are you talking about? You've told me so many times how being a Jedi is so important to you."

Anakin tried to imagine his son as a Jedi. While being a Jedi was his life it wasn't something he wanted for his son. It had been a very difficult for him these last few years, many times he felt like it was more difficult being a Jedi than a slave. At least while he was a slave there was a chance he would be free someday. However when you were a Jedi you stayed a Jedi, leaving was almost an impossibly. Anakin knew that when it was revealed that he was married he would be forced to leave the Jedi Order, but he didn't mind as long as he was with his family. They both would take good care of their child and give him a good life.

"I want him to stay with us. If he is going to be a Jedi then we would be forced to give him to the Jedi Order while he is a baby," Anakin explained.

"You're right of course. I wouldn't be able to give him up." she replied, sadly.

"I won't let anyone take our child from us. I'll protect him with my life."

"I know you will Anakin. I know," Padme smiled. "Let's go to bed."

The two of them got up. They walked into the bedroom together, both trying to forget about the Clone Wars and all the problems in the Senate. He was no longer a famous Jedi hero and she wasn't a young Senator. For the next few hours they were just husband and wife.

****

A/N: I hope you liked this story and Please Review.


End file.
